UNA COPIA JAMAS IGUALA A LA ORIGINAL
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: ONE SHOT- "no te queda el papel de inocente, InuYasha. No es un juguete con el que te puedas entretener cuando desees" - explica la pelinegra


**UNA COPIA JAMAS IGUALA A LA ORIGINAL**

Es de noche…

Una joven se mete a un callejón oscuro tratando de escapar de su perseguidor. Siente una brisa fría que la hace estremecer. En la penumbra logra ver a una silueta que se le acercaba…. Tartamudea nerviosa…. Puesto que ya no tenía ningún lugar a donde escapar

─ n-no… no por… por favor…

─ jujujujuju…. Eres bella. Pero, por cuanto tiempo? – murmura el agresor con un tono espeluznante que provoca que la joven tiemble de miedo

La chica grita asustada mientras la sombra la cubre….

Minutos después la joven yace en el suelo muerta y con apariencia de una momia. A lo lejos…. En la noche se vuelve a escuchar un grito de desesperación.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se dirige hacia el colegio. Una persona enfundada en un sobretodo de color negro, observaba a las jóvenes…. su mirada brilla en forma especial cuando la ve a ella

Kagome siente un escalofrío y voltea a ver qué o quién se lo produce

─ _tengo una extraña sensación. Como si sintiera la presencia de un youkai. Pero… acá sería imposible… o no?_

La persona que la observaba se aleja. Sus amigas la enlazan de los brazos y así entran al salón de clases

─ _tal vez debería llamarlo – _niega con movimiento de cabeza_ – no! Porque si no, no me dejará estudiar tranquila_

El profesor se le acerca. Mas ella está distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de su cercanía

─ Higurashi…. Tu cuerpo está presente en clases, pero tu mente está en otro lugar – la joven no le hace caso. Esto lo exaspera – me escuchas? – ella no se da por enterada – HIGURASHI!

Al escucharlo prácticamente gritar lo mira abstraída. Esto lo enfurece aun más

─ señorita Higurashi. Su mente está en otro lugar. Si va a permanecer así es mejor que se retire – ella no le contesta. Él le toca la frente – no tiene fiebre. Pero es mejor que vaya a la enfermería

Kagome parpadea como saliendo del trance en que se encontraba. Sonríe tontamente

─ lo… lo siento. Parece que me distraje – se frota la frente – no se preocupe profesor. Ya me siento mejor

El profesor la mira y se rasca la cabeza dudando. Se aleja rumbo a la pizarra a continuar

─ _debo de prestar mayor atención. No debo de distraerme asi_

A la hora del deporte, ella observa a sus amigas jugar. Se abraza a sí misma al sentir un estremecimiento. Sus amigas se le acercan, preocupadas

─ por tu semblante diría de que te has peleado con tu novio, Kagome – Ayumi le dice con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

─ no… te equivocas

─ pues toda la mañana has estado como ausente – interviene Eri – que te pasa?

─ no…. Nada

─ sospecho que debe de ser por las noticias de las jóvenes que han encontrado muertas y violadas – interviene Yuka

─ a… que te refieres? – pregunta Kagome, mirándola extrañada

─ no lo has escuchado? – explica Eri – eso está en las últimas noticias. La policía ha encontrado a diversas chicas, violadas y muertas. Lo más extraño de todo esto es que estaban secas. Completamente secas, como momias

─ qué? – exclama horrorizada – eso no es posible?

─ eso es lo que está sucediendo desde hace dos noches – continua Yuka – tal vez por eso te has puesto así. Acaso temes que tú seas la próxima víctima?

─ como se te ocurre eso, Yuka? – protesta Eri – Kagome tiene a su novio quien la protegerá – la mira – o es que él no vienes a recogerte, Kagome?

─ pues, acertaste – responde triste – él no viene muy seguido. Ya que vive algo lejos

Otra de sus compañeras se acerca corriendo. Ellas la miran interrogantes

─ se enteraron?

─ de qué, Seika? – pregunta Yuka

─ encontraron a otras dos jóvenes en el parque no hace mucho

─ en el parque? – exclama Ayumi – el que está aquí cerca?

─ sí. Allí mismo. Y están en las mismas condiciones

─ vamos a ver! – exclama Eri con los ojos brillando de emoción – Kagome

─ eh? – la mira asombrada – pero porque se te ocurre eso?

─ no seas cobarde. Vamos. Si vamos todas juntas podremos defendernos – refuta decidida

─ no… no quiero

A pesar de la rotunda negativa, se la logran llevar a rastras. A Kagome no le queda más opción que seguirlas haciendo un puchero de disconformidad

Inuyasha está al pie del pozo. Mirando al interior de este. Suspira hondamente. Recuerda la promesa que le había hecho a Kagome, hará aproximadamente cuatro días

─ me lo prometes?

─ sí. Por supuesto – responde el ojidorado

─ seguro?

─ sí. No iré

─ más te vale que lo hagas, Inu Yasha

Se espanta al ver de sus ojos emanar fuego. Asiente. Mientras la ve desaparecer en el interior del pozo

Miroku, Sango y Shippou se encontraban escondidos detrás de los matorrales cercanos. Suspiran acompañándolo

─ está triste. Porque quiere ir a su lado – susurra la taijilla

─ pero si lo hace, se expone a que ella lo castigue – completa el kitsune

─ me apena verlo así – suspira el monje – como podríamos ayudarlo?

Antes de que alguno pueda hacer algo ven a Shippou ir al lado del hanyou

Inu Yasha suspira otra vez cuando escucha una voz conocida a sus espaldas

─ Inu Yasha. Porque estás triste?

─ Kagome? – él voltea sonríe ampliamente abrazándola. Mas reconoce el olor del pequeño kitsune – SHIPPOU! – éste se eriza al escuchar ese ronco gruñido – como se te ocurre….?

Previendo lo que va ocurrir, el resto de sus amigos cierran los ojos. Solo escuchan unos golpes. El pobre zorrito yace en el suelo desmayado y con unos cuantos chichones

─ te lo tienes bien merecido. A ver si con eso aprendes – gruñe para luego saltar al interior del pozo

Sango y Miroku se acercan y ven el "desastre" en el que termino su joven amigo

─ parece que eso le dio ánimo para ir a verla – expresa el monje con una sonrisa en el rostro

─ aunque sabe a qué se expone

─ es mejor que vaya, Sango. Así estar más tranquilo

Las chicas llegan al parque encontrando a los policías revisando el lugar. Preguntando a las personas si habían visto algo.

Kagome se estremece pues vuelve a sentir que alguien la observaba. Voltea a buscar el origen de su inquietud. Más no ve a nadie

─ que terrible – exclama Eri

─ vámonos – Yuka la mira con el ceño fruncido – ya te diste el gusto

Se alejan del lugar…

Momentos después Kagome está subiendo las escaleras del templo en el que vive. Voltea inquieta y asustada. Observa el lugar. Luego sube corriendo

El mismo hombre sonríe, piensa

─ _esa joven posee un gran poder espiritual. Y también algunos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Luego vendré por ella_

Esta se aleja y antes de llegar a la esquina desaparece entre las sombras…

Kagome está echada en la coma con las piernas apoyadas en la pared y con los ojos cerrados. Recuerda lo que paso hace cinco noches antes de que regresase…

Inu Yasha está sentado en la rama de un árbol…. Ella trata de subir por el tronco

─ que es lo que estás haciendo? – Inu Yasha le pregunta entrecerrando los ojos. Ocultando la mirada de satisfacción que sentía

─ subiendo…. O es que no lo ves? – responde sarcásticamente

─ no me refiero a eso - gruñe

─ ayúdame

La coge de la mano que ella le extendía y de un tirón hace que suba. Se recorre para que ella se siente a su lado. La suelta. Ella no puede mantener el equilibrio. Grita asustada. Más se siente cogida por sus brazos. Ella responde a este abrazo, como si fuera su tabla de salvación

─ esta es una de las formas más prácticas para abrazar a una chica – comenta con sorna el ojidorado – auch!

Ella le pellizca de la cintura. Mirándolo molesta

─ esas no son tus palabras Inu Yasha. El que te ha enseñado eso es Miroku

─ da igual quien lo haya hecho – sonríe – el resultado es lo mismo. No?

─ uy! - Finge molestarse, pero sonríe para sí. Observa el paisaje encontrando un molino de agua – Inu Yasha

─si?

─ mira hacia allá

Le señala el lugar que estaba cerca de un rio

─y?

─ vamos para allá, sí?

─para?

─ pasemos la noche bajo techo. Quieres?

─ porque no te quedaste con ellos? Así dormirías bajo techo y en un suave lecho

─recuerda que ellos están en ese castillo, donde a ti no te dejaron entrar

─ eso ya lo sé – frunce el ceño molesto – no contestaste a mi pregunta

─porque – ser turba- no quería que esta noche estuvieras solo

─ah! Es por eso. No te hubieras preocupado. Una vez más que lo haga no me va a pasar nada

─ pero… aun así – refuta angustiada

─tontita – le responde con un tono muy dulce provocando que ambos se sonrojen

La mira tiernamente. Ella se sorprende por esa expresión en su mirada. Más ella lo empuja obligando a que salte

─ah! Cabeza dura – protesta una vez abajo

─Inu Yasha

─eh? – al mirar hacia ella la ve arrojarse a sus brazos. Logrando cogerla a tiempo – cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso?

─porque? – responde con una sonrisa pícara - si sé que vas a cogerme

La mira pícaramente. Ella se ruboriza dándole un suave beso en la mejilla antes de que la deje en el suelo. Le coge de la mano y tira de él cruzando el pequeño puente colgante para llegar al molino

Entran a este encontrando un ambiente cálido y una gran pila de heno. Ella lo prueba primero

─ está suave. Aquí podremos dormir

Inu Yasha revierte a su estado humano. Ella se hecha sobre la paja dándole la espalda. Él hace lo propio imitándola. Más luego ambos voltean quedando frente a frente. Se ruborizan al notar que sus rostros están muy cerca….

Kagome regresa a la realidad al sentirse observada por alguien. Da la vuelta sentándose quedando frente a frente con él

─Inu Yasha…. Paso algo?

Sus rostros están muy cerca. El rubor cubre sus mejillas. Él va acortando el espacio que los separaba

─nada… nada especial – susurra

Roza sus labios con un tierno beso. Deleitándose ambos con el sabor de ellos. Debido a la falta de aire tienen que separarse.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho él huye antes de que ella logre pronunciar palabra. Se va al pozo

Kagome va a la ventana. Presionando su pecho con ambas manos tratando de apaciguar el frenético latido de su corazón

Antes de que llegue al pozo Inu Yasha se detiene y mira hacia su ventana imaginándola en la misma posición. Él no lo sabía, ya que el templo bloqueaba su visión. Su cabellera es movida por el viento. Sonríe y se va al pozo

Ninguno de los dos advierte la presencia enemiga oculta en la floresta. Este da la vuelta desapareciendo

Kagome regresa a su cama. Abraza su almohada ocultando su rostro en ella.

Inuyasha se sienta en el borde del pozo con las piernas colgando aun hacia adentro. Cierra los ojos y suspira

─Inu Yasha

Al escuchar la voz de improviso lo asusta. Cayendo dentro del pozo pero logra cogerse del borde con una mano. Sale gruñendo y tumbándolo al suelo sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura

─CARAJO COMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARME ASI, MIROKU! – lo amenaza con el puño en alto

─lo… lo siento…. Perdóname

─ningún lo siento. Pudiste provocarme un infarto

─oh! No seas tan escandaloso. Que no es para tanto

─MONJE! - espeta

─vamos. Vamos ya todo paso

─me dan ganas de darte una paliza y cobrármelas todas de una buena vez

Miroku lo empuja tumbándolo al suelo de espaldas. Se sorprende que no haga nada. Ríe divertido

─de razón el dicho "perro que ladra, no muerde"

─que? – Inu Yasha lo mira interrogativamente

─en donde está tu mente, por no decir tu corazón Inu Yasha?

─no se a que te refieres

─te encuentras ido. En las nubes – lo mira pícaramente – acaso tu corazón lo has dejado al otro lado del pozo junto a cierta dulce jovencita?

Él se incorpora rápidamente ruborizado tapándole la boca. Mira de un lado a otro molesto y preocupado

─CALLATE! – espeta. Lo mira – soy tan evidente?

Al soltarlo Miroku asiente sonriendo

─lo eres amigo. Sí que lo eres

─no se te ocurra decir nada o…

Miroku se atraganta pues descubre que su mirada no es para nada amistosa. Pone la mano en el pecho sobre el corazón y la otra levantada y poniendo cara solemne

─te lo prometo. Tienes mi palabra

Inu Yasha duda sobre la veracidad de su promesa

─mas te vale. O la pasaras mal

Miroku vuelve a atragantarse al escuchar la amenaza implícita en sus palabras y de solo imaginar lo que le va a suceder se pone pálido así que decide poner pies en polvorosa antes de que él cambien de opinión. Va pensando…

─_no conviene molestarlo cuando se encuentra en ese estado. Es un tonto. Si tanto quiere estar con ella…. Porque no va a su lado?_

Mientras Inu Yasha esta echado cuan largo es al pie del pozo. Observando las nubes pasar junto con sus pensamientos. Esta tan distraído que no se da cuenta de la presencia de Kikyou quien lo mira oculta entre la floresta. Suspira con tristeza. Da media vuelta alejándose

─_yo ya no estoy en sus pensamientos y está empezando a olvidarme. Hay otra que está ocupando mi lugar_

La pulga Myouga se acerca. Sus ojos brillan maliciosamente y relame sus labios

─_el amo Inu Yasha_

Salta directamente al cuello en donde lo pica. Inu Yasha logra golpearlo. Se incorpora al cogerlo. La pulga se recupera

─Myouga… que trae por aquí?

─amo Inu Yasha. Tu sangre siempre es la más deliciosa. Te noto distraído. Alguna complicación?

─nada especial

Al decir estas palabras recuerda el beso que le dio a Kagome y se ruboriza

─y la señorita Kagome?

─en su mundo. Porque? Sucede algo?

─mmm! – niega y se pone en actitud preocupada – pensé que lo habías detectado

─detectado? Qué?

─me he enterado de que un youkai muy especial a sobrevivido y puede estar en el tiempo de ella y puede ocasionar serios problemas

─un youkai?

─si amo. Este youkai se alimenta de los fluidos corporales de sus víctimas. Especialmente si ellas son jóvenes. Esto lo ayuda a mantener su propia juventud. Kagome puede estar en peligro. Debido a que ella posee los fragmentos de la perla. Esto aunado a sus propios poderes espirituales. Si ese youkai puede obtenerlos no dudo que sus propios poderes aumenten y será un enemigo difícil de vencer

─entendí el mensaje

De un salto se introduce dentro del pozo.

Kagome apaga la luz de su cuarto. Baja al comedor y va a la cocina a ayudar a su mamá

─no vendrá Inu no nii chan? – Souta mira a su hermana interrogativamente

─porque preguntas por él?

─como lo vi ahora en la tarde entrar a tu dormitorio. Pensé que estaría contigo

─debiste haber visto mal – turbada y ruborizada respondía – él no ha venido hoy

─si es así. Porque estas ruborizada, hermanita?

─CALLATE! No seas impertinente – la madre ríe divertida causando extrañeza en ambos – y tú porque te ríes?

─ah! Por nada en especial, hija. Por nada en especial

Kagome al escuchar estas palabras recuerda el beso que le dio y se ruboriza aún más se cubre la cara con ambas manos y sale corriendo del lugar

─KAGOME! – la mamá grita llamándola – QUE PASA?

─NADA MAMA! NADA!

Cierra la puerta de su habitación tras ella apoyándose en la misma. Suspira al pensar

─_no debí haber huido así. Pero me sentí tan turbada. Pensé que mi rostro explicaría lo que siento y yo no quiero que ellos se den cuenta de mis sentimientos_

Se siente observada y ve hacia la ventana. Ve una larga cabellera plateada ondear al viento…

─_Inu Yasha?_

Lo ve acercársele. Pero algo le hace sospechar. No puede discernir entre sí es el verdadero o no. Él la abraza y esto la ruboriza. Levante la mano derecha… la uña crece y esta la incrusta en su cuello

─porque? – susurra mientras es invadida por un extraño sopor

─shh! Duerme tranquila… pequeña

Se desploma suavemente en sus brazos. La levanta y con ella sale de la habitación.

La mama deja los platos sobre la mesa

─Souta. Ve a llamar a tu hermana

Obedece. Sube corriendo las escaleras. Entra al cuarto encendiendo la luz. Pensaba asustarla. Pero…

─hermanita. Mama te… - no la ve. Se rasca la nuca extrañado – debe de estar en el baño – va hacia este y toca suavemente antes de entrar – hermanita?

Abajo lo siente correr de un lado a otro. Los dos intercambian miradas. Cuando lo escuchan gritar

─NO ESTA! ELLA NO ESTA!

El abuelo se levanta y sale junto con la mama. Lo ven bajar las escaleras raudamente llorando

─KAGOME NO ESTA! NO ESTA!

─tranquilízate! – el abuelo abraza al pequeño tratando de reconfortarlo – que es lo que estás diciendo?

─la busque por todas partes y ella no está – exponía entrecortadamente debido al llanto

─búscala afuera. Por el árbol – expone la madre con autoridad – o por el pozo. Nosotros lo haremos en la bodega

Souta sale de la casa tal como le había ordenado su madre. La nombra a gritos

─KAGOME! KAGOME!

Inu Yasha sale del pozo al escuchar los gritos. Logra detenerlo de los hombros

─que pasa? A que se deben esos gritos? – al reconocerlo lo abraza lloroso – ya, ya que no es para tanto Souta. Kagome? – sospecha que algo malo está pasando

─no está! Mi hermana a desaparecido

─en el tiempo antiguo no está – expone pensativo e intrigado. Lo mira – así que…

No termina de exponer lo que estaba pensando. Souta se ve izado y en dos saltos se encuentra en el interior de la habitación de su hermana. Él olfatea el lugar

─hay otro olor diferente a ella. Yo la encontraré. Trata de calmar a la familia – le ordena

─Inu no nii chan – murmura el pequeño al verlo saltar por la ventana siguiendo el rastro de su hermana

Cerca de las montañas afueras de la ciudad….

En el interior de una cueva Kagome se encontraba encadenada a una piedra que formaba una equis. Las piernas las tenía separadas a igual que sus brazos se extendían por encima de su cabeza. Ella reacciona

─dónde estoy?

─ya despertaste? – pregunta una voz ronca

Kagome ladea su rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Viendo a su interlocutor. Entrecierra los ojos. Dudando. A pesar de k creía haber reconocido la voz

─Inu Yasha? – pregunta aún dudando

Él se acerca sonriendo. Ella lo mira atentamente. Observando cada detalle de su rostro

─que te pasa? Te vez extraño. No me vas a soltar?

─no es necesario que lo haga. – sonríe de lado – para lo que necesito hacer

─eh? – lo mira intrigada y asustada – a que te refieres?

La sonrisa se hace más evidente. Le arranca la ropa desnudándola completamente. Ella chilla asustada

─TU! TU NO ERES INU YASHA! EL NUNCA SE COMPORTARIA ASI! NUNCA!

─estás segura de que no lo haría? – ríe sarcástico – ya que me descubriste no necesito esta apariencia

Su rostro cambia por otro. Tenía la nariz ancha demasiado chata. Parecía un pequinés. Por lo ñato. Pero por la forma de ésta parecía más bien un chimpancé. Esta observación hace que Kagome sonría internamente. Se da cuenta que el color del cabello permanecía igual. Su mirada es fría y más dura. Demasiado cruel. Mayor que la mirada que solía darle Sesshoumaru a su hermano. El youkai empieza a acariciarla lujuriosamente. Ella se estremece de asco. Al sentir las manos toscas y rudas sobre su piel

─n-no

Cierra los ojos. El youkai recibe una descarga de energía quemándole la mano

─vaya! – exclama sarcásticamente – sistema de autodefensa

Su rostro cambia por el de Inu Yasha volviendo a acariciarla. Esta vez no recibe ninguna descarga

─jmjmjmjmjm! Veo que ese hibrido te gusta y que desearías que te toque como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora. Eh? – expone con sorna

─porque? – pregunta la joven completamente ruborizada

─necesito tus poderes espirituales. A igual que tus fluidos corporales sacerdotisa – le acaricia el rostro. Ella trata de eludir el contacto – me gusta que te resistas. Esto lo hace más interesante y excitante

Acerca su rostro para besarla. Volviendo a recibir otra descarga

─MALDITA PERRA! – la abofetea. Sube encima de ella para dar rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos

─_INU YASHA!_ – gime llorosa. Implora por un milagro

─QUE PRETENDES HACER CON ELLA. MALDITO BASTARDO?

Se escucha una voz fuerte. Que resuena con extraño eco en el interior de la cueva. Kagome sonríe feliz pues a reconocido al dueño de la voz

─INU YASHA! – chilla feliz al verlo aparecer

─APARTA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE SU CUERPO! – gruñe furioso – PORQUE ESA MUJER ES MIA!

Kagome no da crédito a lo que está escuchando. Sus latidos se aceleran. Esta feliz. Se siente feliz de escuchar esa última frase

─ah sí? – replica con sorna el youkai – si no lo hago que me vas hacer?

Inu Yasha lanza un mandoble. Pero la energía del colmillo no encuentra al rival. Ya que éste había saltado

─SI SERAS… ESTUPIDO! – espeta la joven – MIRA BIEN A DONDE APUNTAS! INU YASHA! ATRÁS TUYO!

El youkai aparece a espaldas de él queriendo clavarle sus garras. Pero el aviso de ella lo salva. Ya que logra esquivar el zarpazo.

Se enfrascan en una pelea un tanto desigual. Ya que cada vez que Inu Yasha intentaba asestar un golpe este desaparecía. Pero éste si logra causarle pequeñas heridas. El hanyou envaina la espada y espera pacientemente el ataque

─HAS ALGO? NO TE QUEDES ASI? – espeta la joven

─CALLATE! – Inu Yasha gruñe molesto

Al verlo así ella guarda silencio. Inu Yasha hace crujir las articulaciones de las manos. Las uñas crecen ligeramente

─ya te tengo! – sonríe – GARRAS DE ACERO!

Voltea veloz logrando asestarle un golpe mortal al youkai. Este cae al suelo. Un corte transversal cruzaba su pecho. De la herida emanaba un liquido verdoso

─cómo? – pregunta intrigado. Mientras caía al suelo

─el alimentarte con sangre humana te delato – responde tranquilamente

─maldición! Si solo eres un sucio hanyou….

Éste desaparece una vez que toca el suelo. Inu Yasha sacude la mano para limpiar los rastros de ese líquido

─Inu Yasha! – exclama alegre la joven pelinegra – tú si eres el verdadero!

Él se acerca sonriendo maliciosamente

─y… que te hace creer que soy el verdadero?

Kagome contiene una exclamación de terror mirándola asustada. Y aun mas al verlo que se acerca su rostro para besarla…

Ella cierra los ojos y ladea el rostro para evitar el contacto. Esta reacción por parte de ella lo molesta. Se aleja. Ella abre los ojos al sentir que una tela cae encima de ella. Lo mira extrañada

─pensaste que te iba a violar? – la ve asentir – no necesito recurrir a esos métodos tan sucios para obtener algo – expone encogiéndose de hombros. – que es lo que quería?

Le desata las manos. Ella se frota las muñecas para reactivar la circulación

─deseaba mis poderes y la perla de Shikon

Él se da cuenta de el rubor cubre sus mejillas

─no eres sincera. Ese youkai no sólo deseaba tus poderes. Si no también tus fluidos corporales. Me equivoco? – ella asiente por segunda vez. Se acerca al lado de sus piernas – obtuvo algo?

─no lo sé – ella lo mira. Pues aun no se había incorporado por la correa que aun la a sujetaba por la cintura – tal vez aprovecho cuando estaba desmayada

─veremos…

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos su mano se deslizaba suavemente por entre sus piernas acercándose peligrosamente a su zona más sensible

─que- que estás haciendo? – tartamudea por las sensaciones extrañas que sentía

─explorando – explica tranquilo

─quita… quita tu mano de ahí – muerde su labio inferior para ahogar un gemido. Aprieta inconscientemente los muslos

─lo haría si tú dejaras de apretármela – ella repara en lo dicho. Él retira su mano. Llevándola hacia la boca donde lame los dedos – vaya! – expone con sorna – sabia que eras sensible. Pero no tanto – concluye con diversión

─eres… un tonto! – espeta

─porque lo dices? – la mira intrigado

─como se te ocurre tocarme ahí. Precisamente ahí? – pregunta indignada

─y que hay de malo? – pregunta inocentemente mientras la liberaba

─baka!

─baka? Tu abuela! – explota el hanyou

─no sabes de que "eso" no le debes de tocar a una mujer?

─y porque es que no puedo? – pregunta inocentemente

Kagome baja de la mesa terminándose de vestir. Le da la espalda para que no vea el rubor que le cubría todo el rostro. Haciéndole competencia a un tomate maduro

─no… porque no puedes

─tsk! Explícate. Que no te entiendo – gruñe puesto que se estaba cabreando

Ella voltea mirándolo furiosa

─eso sólo lo podrías tocar siempre y cuando fuéramos algo más que simples amigos! – espeta – si fuéramos novios! Pero como no es así. Como no somos nada!

─es que acaso no puedo tocarlo cuando yo quiera? – su actitud cambia mostrándose inocente y dulce

─no te queda el papel de inocente. Además no es un juguete con el que te puedes entretener cada vez que lo desees – lo mira fijamente – es que acaso no te das cuenta de los estrago que me provocas?

Él emprende la marcha. Cruza los brazos tras la nuca

─tsk! Tanto escándalo por esa tontería

─Inu Yasha!

─además – la mira de soslayo sonriendo – eso está intacto cuando te toque te pusiste húmeda

Kagome esta roja de furia, muy aparte de vergüenza. Presiona los puños con fuerza

─OSUWARI! – lo siente quejarse de dolor al haberlo estampado en la dura roca – BAKA! INSENSIBLE! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!

─ ya no por favor – le dice lastimeramente – ya no…

Ella abandona la cueva furiosa…

FIN


End file.
